The Future Ninja World
by blondebaka-chan
Summary: Please skip the introduction if you atart to get bored k? The title kinda says it all and I rubbish at summaries to please read k?
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! This is what I made up about team seven and Akatsuki in the future of Naruto world. It's not really a proper story but I hope you'll read it and review anyway ok? yay hope you like iit! ^^ oh and I'm not sure if this should be a oneshot or an introduction to a series of other oneshots and funny conversations, so I'm gunna put it down as in-progress so that if people think it should just be an introduction I can make another chapter ok? So please tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

Together.

Back against back, both with kunai and shuriken in their hands. They would fight. They would fight to save Sakura, they would live to see her bloom into a beautiful flower, they would be there for her no matter what. They would stay alive as long as she was. If either of them died before her they knew it would make her cry. Ever since that day, the day when she finally admitted that she could never choose one of them over the other, and the day she cried her eyes out and smiled as she told them that she loved them both, they had promised not to make her cry ever again. Ever since that day they had become the new team seven. Sakura was the strong hearted smiling konoichi, Deidara was the blonde noisy knuckle head ninja and Itachi was the strong calm and collected one, and the last Uchiha. Deidara was always trying to prove to Itachi that he was the strongest of the team and that he could kill Itachi at any given time. Itachi would just glare at him and smirk when Deidara tried to attack him...obviously he always failed miserably. They would both get rather annoyed at their sensei when he was two hours late for training and they would both blush bright red whenever Sakura turned up a bit late while rubbing her eyes sleepily. They would both fight over who should brush her morning hair with their gentle fingers and hold back a squeal when she would hiccup. It had become a habit of hers, every morning when she would try to speak her first words for the day, she would open her mouth to talk but she would let out hiccup instead. The two boys found it adorable. The team worked perfectly together, apart from the slight tension between the boys and Kakashi. He was always keeping an eye on them, still not sure if he could trust the ex-S classed criminals.

Sasuke had died from T.B and Naruto had died while trying to stop the kyuubi from taking over his body. Sakura had cried for days, and had felt lonely until she bumped into the boys on a mission. Kakashi was getting old but he was still her sensei and he had announced a long time ago that he would always be there to protect and train the last original member of the second legendary sannin. Tsunade was still hokage, but she was much quieter than she used to be and she always had a sad look of regret in her eyes. When Jariya died fighting Pain he had sent a message to her, telling her that he had always loved her and that he was sorry he couldn't keep his promise to bring Orochimaru back to the village. That had been his life-long promise. Just like Naruto.

The rest of the rookie nine were still intact. They would always hold an annual reunion at Christmas for the rookie nine to remind them of the good old days. One year they invited the sand siblings as well Kisame and Sasori to keep Itachi and Deidara company. The Akatsuki had split up long ago. They had all gotten bored of the idea of taking over the world and had claimed it to be a little child's game. Kisame had returned to the mist and Sasori retired from being a ninja. They had both convinced Konoha that they were now simple travellers that would come to visit their old teammates from time to time. Sakura, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were now all great friends and they were well known for going out to the local pubs, drinking tons of sake and disturbing the peace. They would all walk around singing loud drunken songs in the night, hand in hand, making sure that none of them would topple over or faint. Zetsu would pop in to see them from time to time as well but only once a year and he wouldn't stay long either. He was now Konoha's best spy, an ANBU spy, so he had no time to mess around anymore. Hidan had been found and pieced back together; he was always popping into Konoha to visit Kisame if he was around. It turned out that Hidan was very clever and that he had just put on the act of being a baka. He would always challenge Shikamaru to a game of Shogi when he visited and they would teach other some new strategies for the battle field. Hidan was also a Konoha ANBU member. Tobi was always hanging around the ramen shops, annoying all the chefs and earning a load of 'awwwwwws' from the girls when he talked in third person. The rest of the Akatsuki was history.

Many things had changed but Sakura and team seven always stayed the same. The boys were rivals and Sakura loved them both dearly. Just as much as they loved her. They had all put the past behind them and they were now making the most of their adult-hood. The past was what lead to this future and the present is what they treasured. Team seven would never be replaced. They would live their lives with no regrets, and the remaining members would make sure to die together of old age, which for their case was very old seeing as Sakura knew how to revive someone and lengthen their life span. She promised her boys that every moment she spent with them was special to her. They both promised her the same thing and added that they loved her with all their hearts.

* * *

**Well I wrote this cuz I had a cool idea about the future of team seven but i couldn't turn it into a descent story so i just wrote up what i thought could happen to ninja in the future. lol if you like it tell me and if you want to use the ideas to write your own story ask me, and if you think it's crap tell me and i will try to make it better or remove it from this site ok? yay don't forget to review ja ne mina-san ^^**


	2. author note

I do NOT own Naruto! Just to let you know this will be a load of consations between the named people from the introduction. I don't really know why I bothered writing it cuz it was rubbish and it probably bored a lot of people. Anyway please forget about the introduction and just read the next chapter/s k? lol sorry about all this btw ^^


	3. FINALLY! Readable chapter

**I do NOT own Naruto! ^^ This is where the readable chapter begins... I hope lol Please read anyway ^^**

* * *

Team seven conversation.

"Hey guys I don't have enough money for two rooms! Where am I gunna stay?"

"You can stay in my room, yeah! Itachi won't mind will you, mm?"

"...hn... but I'm a bit concerned about Sakura's virginity..."

"Ewwwwww! I think I'll stay with Itachi this time! But thanks for the offer anyway Dei."

"No fair yeah! You get to stay with her all the time, yeah!"

"That's cuz the council still don't trust him. It's not like he sleeps with me...I push him out the bed."

"What?! So you DO like her, yeah!"

"hn"

"That was a quick reply for you Ita-kun. I'm a bit worried now maybe you should go stay with Dei-kun this time..."

Both: "NO NO NO!"

"Please Sakura-chan, don't make me stay in the same room with him. He probably snores and sleeps or something, yeah!"

"I do not. You're the one who went 'sleep walking' into Sakura's room last week."

"That wasn't so bad... It was fun, we had a sleepover."

(face goes bright red) "It was fun, yeah. We played truth or dare and she ended up kissing me on the cheek while she was drunk, yeah."

"I did?! I don't remember that, I was thinking of something that you did while you were drunk..."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Sure. I've had an idea! Why don't we all share the bed?"

"Well I guess it's better than being alone....yeah."

"...Hn..I'll sleep next to Sakura."

"What?! I'm sleepin next to Sakura-chan, yeah!"

"I got dibs first,"

"No I asked to stay with her first, yeah!"

"Yes you asked to stay with her not to sleep."

"It's the same thing, yeah!"

"awwwww my boys are fighting over me! So kawai! I'll sleep in the middle all right?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Hn"

"All right lets go then!"

That night Deidara and Itachi were having a tug of war with Sakura. She wasn't very happy about it, but she didn't wake them as she found it funny that they were fighting AGAIN even in their sleep. These two are a lot worse than Naruto and Sasuke. These two boys, her boys, are her new team seven. Her new family.

* * *

**Well I hope it was ok. If it not even readable then please tell so I can delete the story k? lol Anyway sorry it so short but please review so I know if it readable or not k? ^^ Ja ne **

_review_**  
**


	4. Halloween special

**REALLY SORRY for the long wait! I know not many people have read this or reviewed and I was so busy with Akatsuki in their free time and school work that i kinda forgot :( very sorry. lol Anyway I hope this funny/cute enough ^^**

* * *

"Hey die-kun! Ita-kun!" The two shinobi turned away from their glaring contest to see their favourite pink haired kunoichi waving at them with a big smile on her face.

"It's Sakura-chan, yeah!" Itachi sighed as the blonde waved frantically back at her.

"I can see that." A vein popped up on his head.

"That's a shame, I thought that damned sharingan of yours would have made you as blind as a bat by now, yeah."

"That is not something to joke about Deidara."

"Oh? Well in that case, when you finally go blind and get run over by an old lady, I'll be able to have Sakura-cha---"

"I think you should your mouth now Deidara." Deidara blinked, Itachi ignored the incredibly familiar voice and Sakura (who had walked very, very slowly towards her teammates in order to miss their fight) squealed and glomped the old Akatsuki member next to the one who had spoken.

"Hey pinky, I thought I'd see you guys around here."

"Kisa-kun! I haven't seen in AGES! Where have you been?"

"Here and there. I hope I haven't missed out on any drinking nights."

"You haven't missed much at all, hm."

"What, no hug for me?" Sakura turned round and grinned.

"Aww, I wouldn't forget about you _Saso-kun_." Sakura glomped the now smiling red head.

"I should hope not. Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Yup!"

"So are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you."

((boring silence, crickets chirping, ghosts chase Tobi in the background)

"You know danna, it's Halloween today, yeah."

...

..

.

Kisame = toothy grin and a "ehe"

Sasori = face palm and (baka)

Sakura = ???

Itachi = nothing and (sigh)

"You really shouldn't have told them that Deidara."

"Why not, hm?"

"How about we all go to the pub tonight huh? And maybe scare a few kids while we're at it."

"Sure kisa-kun!"

"That name is disturbing, you make him sound like a girl."

"Aw but Saso-kun, Kisa-kun is cute name!"

"You said you'd stop calling me that."

"Yup!"

"You lied."

"Yup!"

"So, let's go get and our costumes!"

XD

"Oh, that's why, yeah."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Kisaa-kuunn!!! Why do I have to be a princess?! Princesses aren't scary one little bit!"

"That's because those two teammates of yours refused to let _'their Sakura-chan'_ look like a horrible witch."

"Not that she's look ugly or anything, yeah."

"Sakura-san is always beautiful, no matter what she wears."

"Hey! Don't start flirting with _my_ Sakura-chan, yeah!"

"I was not aware that you owned her."

"I didn't hear that. Why does Dei-kun have bunny ear?"

"You really can't handle a few bottles of sake can you pinky?"

"They're cat ears."

"S-ure they are Saso-kuunn, you keep thinking that. Why are you holding a penguin?"

"It's a teddy bear. I'm dressed up as Gaara." The poor tipsy girl laughed out loud at that.

"Ok then, why is Itachi wearing a bow in his hair?"

"It's wolf ears, he didn't want to look anything like Deidara."

???

"ITA-KUNN IS BEING AN EEEEMOOO!!!!"

"How so?"

"Wolves are always on their own!"

"No, wolves always stay with their pack."

"A Six-pack?"

"No, their family.

"BORING!!"

"Maybe we should take her back to her flat?"

"I agree with danna, yeah."

"Why is Kisa-kun dressed as a shark?"

"...Sakura-san, Kisame is not dressed up."

"Yesss he is!"

"He is not."

"The why'd he look like a shark?"

"Cuz he is one, yeah." XD LOL Sakura was on the floor laughing her pretty glass slippers off. Kisame though, looked rather offended.

"Ok, that's it. Deidara just RUINED my fun Halloween night!"

"Then let's go back to the flat."

"YAY!!! HOME, HOME ON TEH RAANGE! Where teh deeeaar and teh annttoloppe play!..."

For the rest of the night Kisame, Sasori and Itachi played a calm logical game of Mario carts on the wii, while Deidara tried to get Sakura to calm down, go to bed and to stop singing the same song over and over again.

..."Where seellldommm is heard! A discouraging wordddd, and teh clouds are all skyiiii all dayyyyy!!!"

"Sakura-chan, please stop singing, yeah!"

* * *

**As I said before I hope it's ok ^^ HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! ^^ If you read it, like/love it and can be bothered to, then PERDY PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks ^^**


End file.
